This invention relates to frame structure, and more particularly to structure for mounting the saddle of a vehicle to the main frame thereof.
In general, it is well known to provide a vehicle including a pair of beams and a saddle, the ends of which are fixed to the beams, with an equalizer bar pivotally mounted to the saddle. The ends of the equalizer bar are in turn pivotally mounted to movable vehicle tracks.
In the usual system, the ends of the saddle bear against and are welded to the respective inwardly facing plates of the beams. While such a system has been proved relatively effective in operation, it is to be understood that such a saddle is very highly loaded, since loads placed on the tracks are passed through the equalizer bar to the saddle, and then to the main frame. It will therefore be understood that highly efficient distribution of forces applied through the saddle to the main frame is desirable.